With the increase in Internet access and online storefront sites, online shopping has become more common. Often, for comparison shopping purposes, a user may visit multiple storefront sites to compare purchase information before making a purchase. Many online storefront sites simplify making purchases at the particular site by providing a “shopping cart.” However, the shopping cart only tracks items selected by a customer for purchase at the particular storefront site. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of generating a shopping cart list.